It's Not My Fault If I Dont Have Many Friends
by hinagiku2705
Summary: Chapter 3 update. Satu hal yang dapat kukatakan dengan pasti. Kehidupanku saat di sekolah menengah atas sangat abstrak. Tapi aku benar-benar sangat menyukai segala euphoria di dalamnya, termasuk jatuh cinta, marah, ataupun sakit hati. Welcome to their life. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo as main cast. It's chanbaek, kaisoo, and other pairing [[Chaptered/Yaoi]] DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**"I.T.F"**

.

**Pairing** : All OTP

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genree** : school life with romance, friendship, and humor (maybe._.)

.

**Copyright** : Judul terinspirasi dari anime dan komik. Tapi isi cerita ini berbeda dan merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri :)

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

DO NOT FORGET TO RCL!

SORRY FOR TYPHO

.

Happy reading MINNA-SAN! ^^

**Chapter 1. Prelude For Tommorow**

Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Usianya 16 tahun depan. Disinilah kyungsoo sekarang, nama panggilan lelaki mungil bermata besar itu, termanggu di depan gedung dengan nuansa minimalis namun tetap terlihat mewah.

"Sebenarnya mengapa aku bisa berada di sini?" ujar kyungsoo dalam hati

"Barangnya sudah saya keluarkan semuanya tuan muda" suara seorang laki-laki paruh baya membuyarkan kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang bernama Kim Tan tersebut adalah pengemudi mobil yang membawa kyungsoo ke gedung ini. Dan jika kalian bertanya apakah kyungsoo akan pindah dengan barang-barang pribadinya yang telah dikeluarkan dari mobil maka jawabannya adalah benar. Hari ini merupakan hari kepindahan kyungsoo di Hankuk academy. Kutegaskan sekali lagi, di Hankuk academy. Academy yang memang terkenal setero korea selatan karena kualitas pendidikannya. Tidak hanya akademik, academy ini juga terkenal dengan pengembangan bakat dan kepribadian. Jadi jangan heran jika academy ini memiliki kegiatan-kegiatan yang bertaraf nasional dan lulusannya merupakan alumni-alumni dengan kepribadiaan yang baik serta sukses. Alumnus academy ini banyak yang merupakan aparatur Negara, pengusaha sukses, bahakan berberapa ada yang menjajaki dunia hiburan. Sungguh besar harga diri yang bisa didapat jika masuk academy ini. Akan tetapi istilah _no pain no gain_ juga berlaku untuk memasuki nskjbahj academy. Sejumlah ujian yang terdiri dari test kesehatan/fisik, test psikologi, dan test teertulis. Sesusah apakah test tertulisnya? Ya bayangkan saja soal olimpiade sains nasional untuk sma kelas satu diujikan untuk murid kelas 3 smp. Begitulah fakta seleksi penerimaan murid baru di academy ini. Untuk nilai masing-masing muridnya hanya tuhan dan tim seleksi yang tahu.

Kembali ke kyungsoo saat ini. "Ahjushi. Berhentilah memanggilku tuan muda. Aku ini bukan pangeran atau orang sejenisnya yang punya kekuasaan ataupun uang." Ujar kyungsoo datar.

"Haha,, jangan setegang itu soo. Aku ini hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Berkacalah, lihat ekspresimu itu. Hari pertama sekolah seharusnya kau sambut dengan ekspresi berbinar dan semangat baru. Kemana jiwa mudamu itu eoh?" balas kim ahjushi dengan bersemangat.

"…." Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil memandang lurus kedepan, kearah gedung asrama yang akan dia tempati selama dua tahun kedepan.

"Hei soo jangan diam begitu"

"…."

"Ayah dan ibumu benar-benar senang kau bisa masuk ke academy ini. Aku tahu kau mungkin merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi percayalah itu hanya awalnya saja. Setelah kau bisa beradaptasi, masa-masa remajamu disini pasti akan jadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan nantinya. Aku jadi teringat waktu jaman masih sekolah du—"

"Aku mengerti ahjusi, terimakasih atas nasihatnya. Aku akan berjuang. Sekarang lebih baik ahjushi kembali, hari ini bukan hari libur kan? Nanti pekerjaan tidak selesai semua, kasian appa bisa rugi" kyungsoo berkata seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar bocah. Baiklah, jaga dirimu so. Aku pulang sekarang, saat kau sudah selesai beres-beres hubungi kedua orang tuamu." Ujar seraya mengacak pelan rambut kyungsoo.

Kyungsoopun menggerutu "hhh,, aku bukan bocah lagi ajushi. Sudahlah palli, aku juga tidak enak berlama-lama di halaman seperti anak hilang begini"

"Haha arraso, sudah ya soo. Annyeong."

"Anyyeong terimakasih atas tumpungannya kim ahjushi."

Deru mesin mobilpun terdengar, dengan diiringi lambaian tangan kim ahjushii perlahan mobil tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun kembali memandang gedung di depannya.

"Hhhh" Ia pun kembali menghela nafas "Kenapa juga aku bisa berada di sekolah ini" ujarnya pelan.

Do kyungsoo, 15 tahun. Hari ini merupakan hari kepidahannya di Hankuk academy. Dia merupakan murid pindahan kelas 2 disini. Alasan kepindahannya ke sekolah ini cukup simple, karena orangtuanya berkeinginan seperti itu. Kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Ayahnya adalag seorang wirausaha, _design graphis_ lebih tepatnya. Sedangkan ibunya membuka usaha rumahan juga berkerjasama dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga di desanya. Kim ahjushi merupakan sahabat dan rekan kerja ayahnya. Alasan mengapa kyungsoo pergi ke sekolahnya hanya diantar oleh kim ahjushii juga simple, karena orang tuanya sedang sibuk bekerja. Kyungsoo bukan anak yang kurang kasih sayang atau berselisih dengan orangtuanya. Tidak, malah sebaliknya. Sebagai anak tunggal kyungsoo telah mendapat banyak perhatian sejak kecil. Efek buruk yang di dapat saat ini ya dapat dikatakan kyungsoo menjadi anak yang keras kepala, cenderung egois memang. Namun bukan berarti kyungsoo menjadi sosok yang antagonis, ia tetap bersikap sopan dan santun di hadapan orang lain. Akan tetapi juga disuruh memilih, kyungsoo tidak begitu senang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Ia cenderung suka ketenangan, ia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menikmati dunianya. Menonton film, membaca buku, bermain games. Kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut telah menjadi bagian dan adiksi tersendiri bagi Do kyungsoo. Monoton, tapi kyungsoo menikmati dan bahagia dengan hidupnya tersebut.

Ketenangan tersebut sedikit terguncang saat berberapa bulan yang lalu. Kyungsoo bersekolah di sekolah yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya di desa Jangho. Namun karena suatu acara yang disebut reuni teman-teman kampus yang dilakukan oleh ibunya tiba-tiba saja arus hidup kyungsoo tiba-tiba dibelokan. Dalam reuni tersebut ibu kyungsoo bertemu dengan teman kuliahnya, Mun Junghyuk. Yup Mun Junghyuk, pendiri Hankuk Academy pada tahun 1997. Dalam waktu kurang dari 20 tahun tersebut Mun Junghyuk dan jajaranya membawa Hankuk Academy menjadi sekolah terbaik di korea selatan. Melalui obrolan-obrolan panjang, singkat cerita ibu kyungsoo sangat antusias untuk memasukan kyungsoo ke Hankuk academy begitupula appanya. Dengan berberapa test dan pengurusan administrasi ternyata kyungsoo berhasil masuk ke academy tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa?" itulah pemikiran kyungsoo saat mengetahui ia berhasil masuk ke -Hankuk academy. Well kyungsoo seharusnya kau sadar, terlepas kau adalah seorang yg sering asik dengan kesenangngan duniawimu itu kau sesungguhnya adalah anak yg cerdas. Pengetahuan umummu pun terbilang luas (terimakasih untuk film dan novel yg dia nikmati).

Voila, disinilah kyungsoo sekarang di depan tempat tinggalnya untuk 2 tahun kedepan. Asrama putra Hankuk academy. Karakter yg baik dibina dengan intensitas yang sering juga, atas dasar itulah perguruan ini mendirikan asrama, sehingga menghasilkan alumnus yang bertata karma dan berkarakter baik. Asrama juga yang menjadi salah satu beban tersendiri bagi kyungsoo. Ia berfikir ruang lingkupnya pribadi akan semakin berkurang. Hidupnya tidak akan setenang dulu lagi. Tapi sekali lagi kyungsoo bukan anak antagonis yang ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya atau orang yg tidak memikarkan masa depannya, jadi mau tak mau ia pun menyanggupi untuk menjadi siswa Hankuk academy.

Kyungsoo membawa ketiga tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu asrama. Dengan sedikit perasaan gugup dan berusaha mengumpulkan tekad iapun membuka pintu asrama. Pemandangan awal yang disajikan di depan kyungsoo adalah ruang depan asrama yang bernuansa hangat dengan dominasi warna putih dan coklat tua ditambah berberapa sofa yg terlihat nyaman serta dua buah meja. Nampak juga tangga yang mengarah ke alantai dua gedung asrama. Suasana Nampak hening. Kyungsoo tak heran, ia datang lebih awal di hari Kamis, yang dimana tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai senin depan. Ia berkata kepada orang tuanya ingin dating lebih awal untuk membiasakan diri dengan suasana asrama. Tetapi kyungsoo tak nyaman jg ternyata dirinya merupakan satu-satunya orang yg berda di asrama ini. Heol, dia tak mau tiba-tiba menjadi makhluk penunggu asrama seorang diri.

"Anyyeonghaseyo,," seru kyungsoo. "Permixi, apa ada orang?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban, asrama tersebut benar lenggang. Belum sempat kyungsoo bergerak lebih jauh untuk berkeliling terdengar suara dari lantai dua.

"Berisik. Benar kan kataku eoh, ada orang dibawah. Seharusnya kalian lebih tenang." Bentak suara dengan nada melengking.

"Hyung,, kau itu lebih suaramu itu lebih berisik dari kami" balas suara lain yang juga agak sedikit cempreng.

"Hyaaa yoda,, pinjam _handphonemu_ sebentar. Bateraiku habis, aku belum selesai mengobrol dengan hyungku" terdengar suara cempreng (lagi) lainnya.

"Aiss ambil sendirilah sana. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk,,, Aaaa awas kau Kai-ya, aku tak akan kalah." Lagi-lagi suaran lain berteriak, namun kali ini suaranya benar-benar berat. Kyungsoo jadi berpikir apa selain siswa guru juga ada yang tidur disini. Haha itu mustahil soo.

"Kekeke baiklah, kalau begitu aku bs memakai sepuas-puasnya."

"Yaya terserah kau saj,,, eh mana bisa begitu, kau sudah menghabikan uangku minggu lalu dan ekarang kau jg mau menghabiskan pulsaku eoh? Heeei tunggu byun baek jangan lari kau! Shun gantikan aku jangan sampai kai mengalahkan mu." Teriak chanyeol seraya mengejar baekhyun yang keluar kamar.

"Hoo padahal aku baru mau ikut chen hyung ke bawah tapi ya sudah lah. Bersiaplah kai ya.."

"Hmm memangnya kau pernah bisa mengalahkan ku lihat saja kau albino. Chanyeol hyung saja susah mengalahkan ku.

Lorong lantai 2 yang semula sepi menjadi ramai saat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat mebuka pintu kamar bernomor 217. Pemuda itu berjalan sepanjang lorong untuk menuju lantai bawah mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja memasuki asrama. Baru saja berberapa langkah ia melihat temannya yang juga mirip secara tinggi, suara, dan sifat melesat keluar kamar dengan membawa dua smartphone. Belum pulih dia dari keterjutannya, temannya yang lain yang memiliki ketidaksinkronan antara muka, suara, dan sifat k=juga keluar kamar dan mengejar pemuda yang berambut hitam pembawa dua buah smartphone yang bernama byun baekhyun tersebut.

"Baek kembalikan ponselku sekarang juga"

"aniya,, aku hanya mau meminjam sebentar yeol"

"Hei kalian berdua jangan berlari-lari di lorong" teriak orang yang pertama kali keluar kamar, namanya chen. Ironisnya, dia berteriak seperti itu namun juga ikut berlari mengejar dua orang temannya yang menuju arah tangga.

Chen kembali berteriak "Baek hati-hati saat di tang,,"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Baekyun berlari menuruni tangga, namun karena tergesa-gesa ia tergelicir dan hamper jatuh menggelindingi tangga. Chanyeol mengejar baekyun, ia pun menuruni tangga dan melihat baekyun kehilangan keseimbangan. Reflek, ia menarik lengan baekyun dan baekyun masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Syang sekali chanyeol tindakan heroic mu hampir sempurna, kitidaksempurnaan tersebut terjadi saat chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dan ia juga kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dterjungkal dengan tidak elitnya kebelakan hingga ia membentur lantai tangga. Aww itu pasti sakit tuan park. Namun sepertinya bukan ekspresi sakit park chanyeol yang mebuat chen ternganga menjatuhkan rahangnya. Dan rasanya bukan ekspresi kaget chen yang membuat kyungsoo (yang sedari tadi berada di lantai satu dan tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan mendapatkan adegan _action_ dari berberapa manusia di tangga tersebut) semakin melebarkan matanya. Hening sesaat. Empat anak manusia yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut taka da yg bersuara. Bagaimana tidak, baekhyun Nampak menindih chanyeol di tangga dan bibir mereka berdua Nampak saling bersentuhan. Singkat cerita mereka berciuman. Keheningan di ruangan tersebut pun dipecahkan oleh jeritan chanbaek.

"HUWAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" seru mereka berdua berberengan. Wow, kompak sekali.

Kyungsoo pun kembali ke pandangan andalannya. Datar dan lebar. "Berlebihan. Benar-benar deh" ujarnya dalam hati, "kenapa juga aku masuk sekolah ini?"

Well kyungSoo rasanya kau sudah layak mendapatkan piring cantik. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau mengeluh. Dan kisah kalian pun baru dimulai.

TBC

**A/n: hello there im back~ mudah"an pada suka sama ceritanya^^ anyway judulnya emang aku singkat jadi I.T.F. Tahu itu maksa bgt *mewek. cman saya dah terlanjur kesengsem sama judul itu (komik dan mangganya seru jg euy) **

**Kritik dan saran para pembaca sangat saya harapkan loh hehe. semakin banyak review semakin semangat saya. so,, rivew ne.**

**September 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bow first. Mianhae,, chapter awal emang pendek bgt. Aku juga salah ngasih singkatan, cerita ini aku mau singkat dengan judul IDF bukan ITF huhuuu,, clumsy me T^T Tapi chapter ini dah aku panjangin mudah"an suka. Aku berterimakasih untuk yg dah follow, favorite and rivew huntouni arigato minna ^0^**

**I**t's Not My Fault If I **D**on`t Have Many **F**riends** "**

**a.k.a**

**I.D.F**

.

**Pairing** : All OTP

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genree** : school life with romance, friendship, and humor (maybe._.)

.

**Copyright** : Judul terinspirasi dari anime dan komik. Tapi isi cerita ini berbeda dan merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri :)

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, slow story pace

DO NOT FORGET TO RCL!

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

**Chapter 2 First Time First On Release**

Namanya Park chanyeol. Usianya 16 tahun ini. Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, nama panggilan lelaki bertulang punggung panjang itu, terpaku di bawah temannya yang menurut chanyeol sangat menyebalkan (tapi ia sendiri tak bisa melepaskan diri dari temannya tersebut).

"HUWAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" seru chanyeol dan baekyun berdua berberengan. Wow, kompak sekali.

"sial bibirku yag seksi harus ternodai gara-gara kau yeol!" seru baekhyun sambil menyapukan bibirnya dengan lengan kausnya.

Chanyeol seraya bediri dengan memegang punggunya yang sedikit nyeri karena terjatuh "Hei kau tidak punya hak menyalahkanku. Dasar, pada hal kau seharusnya kau berterimakasih dan memohon maaf padaku eoh"

"Mwoo,, a—aaku tadi tidak sengaja. Siapa juga yang minta tolong diselamatkan" ujar baekhyun seraya mengalihkan badan dan pandangannya dari chanyeol. Oh apakah bakyun merona? Sepertinya tidak, ia hanya merasa salah tingkah.

Chen yang merasa dapat mengambil andil dalam pertengkaran suami istri ini pun mengambil tindakan. "Sudah cukup. Hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian. Kau tidak apa-apa yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk walau ia terlihat masih mengusap-usap punggunya.

"Baiklah,,, kami minta maaf atas kekacauan ini." Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _couple_ abstrak chanbaek dan menuruni tangga untuk menemui kyungsoo. "Annyeong haseyo joneun Kim jongdae imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chen."

Dari atas tangga chanbaek memandang chen dan kyungsoo dibawah sana. Chanbaek kemudia saling pandang dengan mengkerutkan alis. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain kedua orang yang berbeda tinggi cukup dratis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut menuruni tangga mendekat kearah kyungsoo dan chen.

"Annyeonghaseyo joneun Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal chen shii"

Chen terkekeh "tidak usah seformal itu kyungsoo, panggil saja aku chen. Kita kan seangkatan"

"Eh dari mana kau tau chen shii, emm maksudku chen?"

"Haha biar tidak terlihat dia ini ketua asrama ini kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong aku byun baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun" sela baekyun sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan eye smilenya. "dank au bs lihat orang yang seperti raksasa yang kalau tersenyum seperti jomer dan bertelinga lebar itu namanya park chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus "terimakasih atas perkenalannya byun. Salam kenal kyungsoo, jika kau seumuran dengan chen maka kau seumuran dengan aku dan juga si pendek byun itu. Jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk merasa akrab dengan kami" lanjut chanyeol dengan senyum lebar andalannya (plus suara mengerang perlahan karena baekhyun menendang kakinya).

"Kau akan menempati kamar 243, letaknya memang agak jauh di lantai dua gedung ini. Tapi kau beruntung setidaknya kau telah bertemu teman sekamarmu. Yup inilah dia park chanyeol"

"Daebak,, jadi kau teman sekamarku tahun ini kyung? Haha kau pasti akan mendapatkan kenikmatan kalau bersamaku" seru chanyeol. Yeol, kau ambigu.

Baekhyun memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan aku-turut-berdukacita-dengan-apa-yang-menimpamu. Berlebihan. Namun kyungsoo tak ambil pusing, dia mencoba mensikapinya dengan positive.

"Baik lah kalau begitu, kajja kita ke kamarmu kyung" ajak chen

"arraso, tapi… kalian tidak membantuku mengangkat barang ini?' ucap kyungsoo dengan nada yang tenang namun seperti tersirat sesuatu.

Ketiga teman baru kyungsoo yang nampak akan beranjak pergi seketika menghentikan langkah mereka. Hei chen, chanyeol, baekyun Ckckck kalian berbicara woles terhadap orang yang salah.

∞∞∞ **I**t's Not My Fault If I **D**on`t Have Many **F**riends ∞∞∞

"Terimakasih banyak, aku benar-benar terbantu karena kalian". Kyungsoo berucap dengan riang. Saat ini ia berada di kamar 243 bersama teman sekamarnya, Park chanyeol.

Kembali ke berberapa menit yang lalu ketiga teman baru Kyungsoo lah pada akhirnya membawa ketiga tas kyungsoo dengan dalil: biar kami yang membawakan tasmu sebagai tidak adanya ganti pesta penyambutan siswa baru. Tiga sekawan yang memang dikenal sebagai orang-orang berisik itu memiliki pandangan yang sama, well itu hal yang langka. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak meremehkan Do kyungsoo, karena dibalik tubuhnya yang terbilang kurus itu ia mampu membawa tiga tas yang beratnya yah kau bayangkan saja sendiri tiap orang yang membawa tas kyungsoo secara reflek mengkerutkan alisnya dan membungkukan badannya kearah gravitasi bumi, intinya satu tas itu berat. Setelah keempat orang tersebut masuk kamar tersebut tanpa banyak berbasa-basi chen dan baekyun pamit dan meninggalkan kamar. Tinggal lah park chanyeol dan Do kyungsoo dalam ruangan itu.

Chanyeol mencoba memecah keheningan "eothe? Bagaimana tanggapan mu tentang academy ini?"

"Hmm" kyungsoo bergumam sebentar. Tanpa menghentikan kesibukannyannya mengeluarkan barang dari dalam tasnya ia menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol. "aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak. Belum sehari aku disini. Tpi sejauh yang aku tahu tempat ini cukup nyaman sepertinya"

"Serius? Hanya itu saja komentarmu? Saat aku pertama kali datang kesini aku benar-benar terkejut tahu. Gedung asrama yang biasanya hanya kulihat di komik itu ternyata benar-benar nyata. Kamar ini juga luar biasa. Single bed, AC, penghangat ruangan, kulkas mini, lengkap dengan kamar mandi dalam. Dude, ini benar-benar seperti kamar hotel yang berkelas!"

"kau itu cerewet ya. Padahal namja."

"…." Chanyeol ikut terdiam.

"…."

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya menata barang-barangnya dan menatap chanyeol. "Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kasar." Ucap kyungsoo dengan nada bersalah. Kyungsoo memindahkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia merutuki kebiasaanya yang cenderung berkata apa adanya tanpa memperhatikan situasi atau perasaan orang lain. Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud jahat, hanya saja sifat jujurnya itu muncul tanpa dapat ditahan. Lelaki yang lebih pendek dalam ruangan itu mengepalkan tangannya erat ia mengangkat wajahnya itu menatap chanyeol. Pemandangan yang ia lihat di luar dugaannya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Bukan senyuman lebar seperti awal pertemuan, tapi entah mengapa kyungsoo merasa senyuman itu memiliki arti tersendiri.

"Heungg begitu ya. Ok aku akan mencoba membiasakan diri DOyaa" ucap chanyeol tenang.

"Hah?"

"Mulai dari sekarang aku akan memanggilmu DO, kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Dio,," kyungsoo mengulang panggilan chanyeol pada dirinya " tidak apa. Tapi,, wae?"

"Itu terdengar lebih cocok untukmu tuan mata bulat. Lagipula berdasarkan film yang aku tonton memberikan nama panggilan terhadap orang yang baru kau kenal akan membuat akrab lebih cepat." Chanyeol pun terkekeh.

Dengan muka kembali datar kyungsoo menjawab dan membalikan badannya untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. "Terserah kau saja tuan jerapah."

Kedua anak adam kembali dengan sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kyungsoo, atau yang sekarang dapat dikenal sebagai DO, masih nampak membereskan barang-barangnya sedangkan chanyeol berinisiatif untuk bermain dengan _smartphone_ karena berpikir DO akan lebih senang dengan ketenangan.

"chanyeol, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucap DO tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol yang semula tiduran dengan nyamannya sedikit terkejut dan bangkit untuk menjawab pertanyaan DO yang tiba-tiba,

"Silahkan saja. Kenapa?" chanyeol pikir DO bermaksud menanyakan hal terkait asrama, peraturan, dan pelajaran. Sungguh chanyeol tidak menyangka DO akan memberi pertanyaan seperti:

"Apa kau gay yeol?—"

"….."

Park chanyeol, 16 tahun. Ia dikenal sebagai _happy virus_ yang (terlalu) banyak bicara. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa reputasinya sebagai sosok yang cerewet dihancurkan dalam waktu 1 hari oleh orang yang baru ia kenal dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam. Chanyeol bungkam. Ia tidak mengerti harus mengucapkan apa atas pertanyaan atau tingkah laku DO kedepannya.

∞∞∞ **I**t's Not My Fault If I **D**on`t Have Many **F**riends ∞∞∞

"Chanyeol, kemana teman sekamarmu sebelum aku?"

Matahari telah digantikan sang rembulan. Saat ini chanyeol dan DO berada di ranjangnya masing-masing untuk beranjak tidur.

"Ia kabur karena takut aku seorang gay" jawab chanyeol tenang dengan mata terpejam.

"hoo pantas saja seingat ku kurang dari 12 jam yang lalu ada orang yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ia bukan gay yang akan sembarangan jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol mendengus "Aku hanya bercanda. Ia terpaksa keluar asrama dan pindah sekolah karena ia ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negri. Dan biar kukatakan sekali lagi, aku bukan sembarang gay. Aku seorang bisexual. Sejauh ini aku tertarik dan semua mantanku itu yeoja tahu."

"Hoo sampai kau mengenal orang yang bernama byun baekyun itu ya?

"Apakah sejelas itu DO?

"wow benar rupanya. Sebut saja kau orang yang berinsting kuat yeol."

"Selain berinsting kuat kau itu juga berpikiran aneh ya" chanyeol mempertemukan alisnya dan melirik kearah DO yang berada pada posisi tidur menghadap tembok. Chanyeol kembali memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan kembali berucap "maaf bukan maksudku menghinamu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Berkat film dan buku-buku yang aku baca aku tidak heran jika ada banyak orang yang berpikiran dan memilih jalan hidup yang tidak biasa"

"Jadi berkat film dan buku-bukumu itu kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku dan kau yang sekamar nantinya aku jatuh cinta secara perlahan-lahan seperti yang kau katakan tadi sore? Astaga kau benar-benar terlalu jauh berhayal DO-_-"

"Hehe mian. Aku hanya bermaksud sedikit menggodamu. Habisnya saat kita berpisah dengan chen dan baekyun tadi tatapan baekhyun seolah mengatakan semoga-chanyeol-tidak-tertarik-dengan-anak-ini.

"Haissss bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini lagi. Kau tampak terlalu membesar-besarkannya" chanyeol berkata gusar

"aigoo tuan jerapah salah tingkah rupanya. Arasso,,, ya sudah aku tidur duluan. Selamat malam park" DO mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap tembok.

Chanyeol melirik kembali punggung teman sekamar barunya itu "-_- huh selamat malam juga anak baru."

Suasana kamar 243 kembali hening. Malam pun semakin larut, namun chanyeol nampak tidak terbuai oleh mimpi, ia masih dikuasai oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Dengan mata terpejam chanyeol memikirkan apa yang baru saja diperbincangkannya dengan DO. Dalam lubuk hatinya sesungguhnya chanyeol amat terkejut dengan pola pemikiran DO yang menerka bahwa ia gay dan dengan santainya juga DO dapat berpikiran menjadi gay adalah pemikiran normal. Wow. Chanyeol sadar betul korea merupakan negara yang masih sarat akan nilai budaya timur yang menyatakan bahwa hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal tabu dan dianggap menjijikan. Namun teman sekamar barunya itu malah berpikiran itu bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Daebak, wow. Chanyeol jadi teringat kembali, saat di sekolah menengah chanyeol pergi dengan ibunya ke toko buku untuk mencari perlengkapan sekolah. Namun karena pada dasarnya chanyeol masih seorang bocah ia pun lebih memilih ke deretan komik. Saat melihat-lihat sederetan komik tersebut, perhatian chanyeol tertuju pada sebuah komik yang berjudul _junjou romatica_. Ia merasa heran melihat komik yang biasa covernya dihiasi tokoh utama wanita yang _girlie _yang atau pria yang sedang beradegan action, komik tersebut bergambar dua orang namja namun suasananya sangat gerlie dengan adanya gambar bunga-bunga. Belum sempat chanyeol menemukan keherananya terhadap komik tersebut. Eomma chanyeol menegurnya tepat di belakang chanyeol. Chanyeol pikir ibunya akan langsung mengajaknya pergi, namun setelah mengetahui apa yang menarik perhatian anak laki-lakinya itu nyonya park tertawa kecil dan memberikan informasi yang belum pernah chanyeol tahu sebelumnya.

Fujoshi, yuri, yaoi dan kawan-kawan. Sungguh tidak dapat ditebak bahwa chanyeol pertama kali mengenal arti kata-kata tersebut langsung dari eommanya. Jika ingin berprasangka, chanyeol curiga ibunya tersebut termasuk orang yang diberi sebutan fujoshi. Tapi itu hanya dugaan chanyeol loh. Dan tanpa dapat ditebak sekali lagi tuan park juga nampak tidak heran dengan kenormalan istrinya dalam memandang hubungan sejenis. Memang saat kuliah appa chanyeol sempat mengenyam pendidikan di Amerika sana. Appa chanyeol bercerita kepada anak bungsunya itu saat kuliah ia bergabung dengan komunitas seni dalam kampusnya. Dan berberapa teman appa chanyeol ternyata merupakan mereka yang memiliki ketertarikan sesame jenis baik lesbi maupun gay. Ok sip. chanyeol hanya dapat berpikiran dunia akan terus berkembang dan berubah. Ia memprediksi mungkin saja suatu saat nanti hubungan sesama jenis menjadi normal di korea. Akan tetapi meski chanyeol menerima pandangan seperti itu, ia tidak mengharapkan atau membuat dirinya menjadi gay. Ia tetap menyukai yeoja. Benar. Hingga ia bertemu dengan laki-laki ya yang bisa dikatakan tidak mungil (tingginya diatas 170cm kan) namun jika disandingkan dengan chanyeol laki-laki itu nampak seperti yeoja. Namja itu bernama byun baekhyun.

_Flash back_ ke masa setahun yang lalu, pertemuan pertama chanyeol dan baekhyun terbilang lancer lurus tak banyak kelokan atau hambatan seperti jalan tol. Berkenalan saat masa orientasi siswa baru, menjadi teman sekelas saat kelas satu, dan berlanjutlah kedekatan mereka. Perkembangan hubungan mereka cukup pesat. Kedua orang itu nampak sangat cocok, baik untuk bercengkrama ataupun untuk saling menyiksa. Duo orang yang dianggap _mood maker_ oleh teman-teman mereka itu memang sangat dekat dan kompak satu sama lain. Chanyeol merasa sangat nyaman untuk berada dekat dan membuka hatinya untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya dengan baekyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tak jarang chanyeol sering melakukan _skinship_ dengan baekhyun karena ia merasa gemas dengan teman tingkah laku teman baiknya itu. Namun semua itu perlahan berubah saat ada berberapa orang yang menyeletuk menyatakan mereka seperti pasangan kekasih. Chanyeol dan baekhyun entah mengapa perlahan tapi pasti menjauh sama lain. Sebenernya celetukan teman mereka itu bukan masalah, di drama atau buku saja banyak cerita yang mengisahkan sahabat atau dua orang yang memiliki hubungan seperti anjing-kucing berakhir dengan saling mencintai dan menjadi sepasang kekasi. _But err_,, dalam kisah itu jenis kelamin dua insan itu berbeda. Sedangkan chanyeol dan baekyun? Keduanya sama-sama memiliki jakun (walau suara chanyeol sangat rendah sedangkan baekhyun cempreng), keduanya sama-sama tidak mengalami menstruasi (walau terkadang baek terlihat seperti yeoja yang sedang pms jika ia memarahi chanyeol), dan keduanya sama-sama lebih menggunakan logika daripada emosi. Oleh karena itulah mereka yang mendengarkan otak daripada hati sadar bahwa menyukai atau terlalu dekat dengan teman sesama jenis dianggap terlarang. Kedua orang itu pun saling menjauh satu sama lain. Chanyeol bukan orang yang munafik. Sesungguhnya ia rindu bercengkrama dengan sahabat pendeknya itu. Namun mau dikata apa lagi saat ini ia merasa belum bisa mengubah situasi.

"apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku _baby smurf_?" ucap chanyeol pelan dan mengusap lembut bibirnya yang secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan baekhyun tadi. Sejujurnya chanyeol penasaran seperti apa yang baekyun pikirkan tentangnya. Chanyeol menghebuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia lalu kembali melirik kearah DO. Ia kembali teringat ucapa DO yang menggodanya soal baekyun. Jujur saja. Chanyeol berharap apa yang dikatakan DO benar apa adanya. Walau tahu perasaanya ini kurang tepat chanyeol senang menganggap baekyun cemburu. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum kecil, ia berdoa dalam hati semoga di hari-hari kedepannya tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Dengan hati yang terasa menghangat chanyeol menarik selimutnya menuju kepala untuk menuju alam mimpi.

Belum sempat chanyeol benar-benar terlelap ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu tidur di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Nampak chanyeol sibuk mencari notes dan pensil di laci meja tersebut. Saat telah menemukan apa yang ia cari chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mulai menuliskan sederet kata-kata. "anak baru ini perlu diberikan hadiah karena membuat suasana hatiku senang begini." ujar chanyeol dalam hati. Dan malam itu seorang Park Chanyeol dengan perasaan seperti gadis yang sedang kasmaran menciptakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan memberi pengaruh terhadap hidup teman barunya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

TBC

Another A/N:

And for chingu who give riview for my another FF "Reaching You" **devrina** and **Song Jiseok** (maaf aku blm yakin juga mau bikin sequel apa enggak. Tapi akan aku usahakan ne) thankyouuu so much. Last note: Review ne!

**Oktober 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for late update there are severeal things happen in real life and kpop world which my mood down T^T Mianhae lama update. Sebagai permintaan maaf aku bakal buat oneshoot deh hehe (klo ada yg minat (rate M loh hehe)) Aku berterimakasih untuk yg dah follow, favorite and rivew huntouni arigato minna ^0^**

**"****I**t's Not My Fault If I **D**on`t Have Many **F**riends"

**a.k.a**

**I.D.F**

.

**Pairing** : All OTP

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genree** : school life with romance, friendship, and humor (maybe._.)

.

**Copyright** : Judul terinspirasi dari anime dan komik. Tapi isi cerita ini berbeda dan merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri :)

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, slow story pace

DO NOT FORGET TO RCL!

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

**Chapter 3. I want to be that person friend! Eh?**

"Kau akan sekelas lagi dengan soulmatemu yeol"

Chanyeol yang sedang focus untuk mencari namanya di daftar pembagian kelas menengok ke sumber suara yang menyapanya. "Oooh,,, kalau kau dikelas berapa dong joon?" Tanya chanyeol kepada kim dong joon.

"aku kelas 2-1. Selamat chanyeol, aku turut berbahagia untukmu. Aku duluan ya." Lelaki berpipi chubby itu menjawab singkat dan menggoda chanyeol sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Chanyeol hanya menggelangkan kepala mendengar sindiran halus teman seangkatannya tersebut. Sejujurnya saat kelas satu chanyeol sempat merasa kesal dengan dong joon (baca: cemburu), lelaki yang merupakan teman sekamar baekhyun dan sekaligus penggila olahraga itu padahal tak pernah berbuat salah kepada chanyeol. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu chanyeol mengerti alasan kedekatan baekhyun dan dongjoon. Snsd, taeyon. Please, jangan paksa chanyeol bergabung dengan kegiatan fanboy mereka berdua. Chanyeol mencoba bersikap dewasa dengan membiarkan baekhyun memiliki artis idola tersendiri. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang dulu pernah berbuat kekanakan, cemburu. Sekarang ia tahu dongjoon adalah seorang straight ( ia baru mendapatkan yeoja chingu saat liburan kenaikan kelas kemarin. Ingatkan chanyeol untuk minta traktir). Sedikit flashback memikirkan soal dongjoon, chanyeol berjalan menuju kelas 2-3. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar dengan ucapan dongjoon tadi. "_Kau akan sekelas lagi dengan soulmatemu yeol_". Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

…..

"YODAAAA" teriakan nyaring dengan nada tinggi cenderung cempreng menyapa indra pendengaran chanyeol saat ia menginjakan kakinya kedalam kelas. Tanpa berpikir terlalu lama chanyeol sudah tahu siapa pelaku penyebab pencemaran suara itu. Byun baekyun. Teman sekelas (lagi) bagi chanyeol di tahun keduanya ini. Seorang yang menyebalkan, manja, dan kekanakan. Sialnya dia sangat menggemaskan dan mudah bagi orang-orang untuk tertarik pada bocah itu. termasuk chanyeol, haha selamat park.

"Haisss tenyata aku sekelas denganmu lagi tahun ini." Ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan mencari bangku kosong untuk ditempati. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang. Ia sadar diri dengan fisiknya. Tidak ini bukan soal wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus cute itu, ini tentang tinggi badannya. Anak kelas dua sma yang memiliki tinggi diatas 177 cm itu sadar betul ia bisa menjadi portal yang menghalangi teman-temannya yang ingin menatap papan tulis.

"Kau pikir aku suka? Huh yang benar saja. Tapi karena aku orang yang baik aku tetap menyapa mu dengan tanpa membeda-bedakannya dengan murid yang lain yeol" laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari chanyeol itu nampak berjalan ke arah temannya tersebut dengan gaya angkuh yang dibuat-buat.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang dirasa tepat untuknya chanyeol meletakan tasnya diatas meja."bukan berarti kau bisa berteriak seperti tarzan begitu byun. Apa lagi suaramu kurang enak di dengar. Aaah sepertinya satu tahun ini aku akan mengalami tahun yang merepotkan lagi" B-o-h-o-n-g. chanyeol girang ia sekelas lagi dengan byun baek. Chanyeol senang baekhyun langsung memanggilnya saat ia masuk kelas. Chanyeol, kau munafik.

"cihh kau menyebalkan yeol" seharusnya itu keluar dengan nada sinis. Tapi bagus sekali byun kau malah mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada merajuk jangan lupa bibir yang mengkerucut maju itu membuat kadar kemanisan seorang byun baekyun meningkat. Tuhan tolong chanyeol untuk selalu sadar bahwa temannya ini lelaki tulen yang ingin dianggap manly, bukan yeoja yang berlaku imut untuk pendekatan dengan lelaki yang ia sukai.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman iklan pasta gigi andalannya "menyebalkan begini aku tetap tampan dan keren kan?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan beranjak pergi ke bangkunya sendiri yang sederet lebih depan dari chanyeol "yayaya,, terserah kau saja yoda"

Dengan menatap punggung yang menjauh itu chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "tahun ini pasti akan menyenangkan juga. Semoga kau berpikiran sama denganku byun baekyun." Ucapnya dalam hati.

∞∞∞**I**t's Not My Fault If I **D**on`t Have Many **F**riends ∞∞∞

**Annyeong DO ^0^ Sebagai anak baru di Hankuk academy aku akan memberikan sejumlah peraturan tak resmi dalam sekolah ini. This so important, and here we go...**

**Rule 1 : walaupun peraturan ini terlihat konyol tapi percayalah, peraturan ini akan membantumu hidup damai. So,,, turuti kata-kataku ini dengan baik! Park chanyeol selalu benar kekeke.**

**Rule 2 : jika suatu saat kau akan memilih ekskul, jangan pernah sekalipun memilih untuk ikut klub teater (membayangkannya pun jangan_). Banyak ekstrakurikuler lain yang lebih baik untukmu.**

**Rule 3 : jangan terpesona atau bahkan jatuh cinta dengan salah satu penjaga kantin sekolah. Kau bebas naksir siapa saja di sekolah ini. Asalkan tidak dengan penjaga kantin sekolah kita yang berambut pirang dengan tubuh semapai itu. Aku serius.**

**Rule 4 : jangan mengumbar privasi atau kebiasaan burukku depan orang lain. Aku rasa point ini cukup jelas._.**

**Rule 5 : bersikaplah santun terhadap sunbae kita. Terutama anggota osis. Kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu segan, mereka sudah cukup dewasa dan tidak gila hormat. Tapi saat berinteraksi dengan mereka cobalah tidak memasang tampang O_O. S-M-I-LE. Kau harus ramah, arasso?**

**Rule 6 : jika kau merasa tak enak badan, jangan pergi ke klinik sekolah. Laporkan saja pada ku atau chen atau teman-teman lainnya. Kami 100% persen akan memberi pengobatan yang lebih baik. **

**Rule 7 : berterimakasihlah padaku. Aku ini teman sekamarmu yang baik bukan XD jika kau merasa ada yang janggal dengan peraturan-peraturan ini, kembalilah ke point nomor 1 jjangg.**

**From your handsome roommate**

**P.C.Y **

Kyungsoo heran. Sesungguhnya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam kyungsoo tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran teman sekamarnya itu. Saat akan mencatat tugas yang baru diberi songsaenim secara tak sengaja kyungsoo menemukan catatan yang diberikan chanyeol sehari setelah kedatangannya di asrama. Semenjak hari kamis hingga hari rabu ini kyungsoo banyak belajar mengenai kehidupan dalam Hankuk academy. Baik kehidupan asrama, sistem pengajaran, fasilitas sekolah, dan karakter siswa-siswi yang ada. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa chanyeol mau repot-repot membuat catatan yang menurut kyungsoo konyol-namun menurut chanyeol sangat penting- hingga saat ini bisa dibilang ia mentaati peraturan-peraturan itu karena belum terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Menggidikan bahunya tak peduli DO kembali fokus untuk melanjutkan acara mencatat tugas dari soengsaneim yang tertunda.

_Kringggggg._

Bel tanda waktu istirahat siang berbunyi. Para siswa yang sebagian besar nampak bosan, merubah moodnya secara drastis.

"kyungiee,, kajja kita ke kantin! Aku sudah benar-benar lapar" seru teman sekelas kyungsoo dengan suara nyaring dan gerakan terburu-buru menarik pergelangan kyungsoo.

"Haiss sabar chen. Biar aku merapikan alat tulisku dulu" Chen? Si ketua asrama? Ya benar. kyungsoo sekelas dengan chen. Dan tanpa merlukan waktu lama kedua orang tersebut menjadi cukup dekat. Sebenarnya kyungsoo sendiri heran, ia menyukai ketenangan tapi kenapa ia menjadi dekat dengan namja yang bisa dikatakan bukan bibirya saja yang mirip bebek, tapi perilaku dan suara chen juga persis dengan ungags tersebut. Cempreng dan cerewet. "_Nasib murid baru. Nikmati sajalah_". Hal tersebut kyungsoo tanamkan dalam hati untuk memulai kehidupan SMAnya di Hankuk academy.

...

Sesampainya di kantin do mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru kantin untuk menentukan ingin makanan apa. Kantin hankuk academy memang luas dengan beraneka pilihan makanan dan minuman baik yang berat ataupun sekedar snack. Masakan korea,_ western_, asia, dan lain-lain tersedia dengan rasa yang sungguh membuat para siswa hankuk academy tidak berpikiran untuk diet. Kebersihan serta kenyamanan kantin itu juga terjamin. Namun siang itu ada pemandangan yang cukup menarik perhatian.

"Omo. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali lagi."

"ehh?" Kyungsoo menengok ke samping ke arah chen. "siapa yang kau maksud sudah kembali chen?"

"itu, lihatlah" chen menunjuk ke arak counter bubble tea yang amat ramai. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya dimana counte bubble tea itu masih tutup. Nampak seseorang keluar dari arah kerumunan itu dengan membawa 3 teko dalam genggamannya. Orang tersebut nampak mengucapkan kata: mianhae, aku akan kembali lagi untuk mengambil es. Dengan sedikit berlari orang tersebut ke arah luar kantin dimana Kyungsoo dan chen berada. Saat semakin mendekat, secara tak sengaja salah satu teko tersebut terjatuh dari genggaman penjual _bubble tea_ yang Kyungsoo pikir terlihat tomboy namun juga amat menawan. Wajahnya cantik dengan mata besar ditambah bulu mata yang lentik, kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya ikal berwarna pirang kecoklatan namun dipotong pendek, dan sebagai pelengkap badannya tinggi langsing. Sambil mengambil teko yang menggelinding kearahnya kyungsoo berpikir mengapa gadis secantik dia tidak menjadi model saja, bukan menjadi penjual _bubble tea_ yang berakhir menjadi idaman siswa-siswa hankuk academy.

"Ini tekomu noona." Kyungsoo memberikan teko ke arah penjual tersebut disertai senyuman tulusnya. Ia tidak menyadari chen yang berdiri di sampingnya merubah ekspresinya menjadi horor.

Penjual itu tersenyum, ia menjulurkan tangannya. Tidak ke arah ke teko yang ingin diberikan Kyungsoo, namun ke arah dua pipi Kyungsoo dan—

_Buakkkk_

Si penjual bubble tea itu mempertemukan jidatnya dengan jidat Kyungsoo. Cukup keras. Sakit bagi Kyungsoo. Ouch.

"dasar bocah. Kau bukan murid kelas satu yang sedang di ospek kan? Seharusnya kau ingat aku paling tidak suka dikaitkan dengan sesuatu yang berbau yeoja, aku ini manly!" penjual bubble tea itu mengambil teko dari tangan Kyungsoo (tangan Kyungsoo satunya digunakan untuk mengusap kepalanya yang dirasa benjol) "gomawo" yeoja—eh namja cantik itu berucap singkat meninggalkan do, chen, dan banyak mata yang memandang kejadian tersebut, ada yang dengan tatapan mengkasihani, heran, bahkan ada yang nampak iri dengan Kyungsoo.

"gwenchana kyung? Maaf aku belum sempat bilang kepadamu. Namanya Xi Lu han, kami bisa memanggilnya Lu ge. Ia memang menawan, tapi ia bisa menjadi sangat gahar kalau disinggung seperti tadi." Jelas chen sambil menuntun do untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kantin.

Sungguh Kyungsoo meruntuki kebodohannya, kenapa ia tak sadar kalau orang itu namja. Ia melirik gerombolan di sekitar bubble tea. Bodoh. Kebanyakan yang mengelilingi _counte_r itu yeoja, kenapa kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya. Dan satu hal juga yang do sesali. Lain kali ia akan mencoba menuruti pesan-pesan chanyeol, sekonyol apapun isinya.

∞∞∞**I**t's Not My Fault If I **D**on`t Have Many **F**riends ∞∞∞

"Haha dasar karena mukamu itu mereka jadi takut padamu taotao..." baekyun berucap seraya mengusrak rambut seorang pemuda tinggi yang duduk disebelahnya.

Chanyeol menatap tingkah laku teman sekelasnya dari kejauhan. Ia memandang heran dan sedikit err,,, cemburu namja dengan kantong mata hitam yang bercengkrama dengan baekhyun. Dari atribut ospek yang digunakan pemuda itu adalah murid kelas satu, namun pemuda panda itu sangat akrab dengan baekhyunnya. Tunggu. Baekhyunnya? sejak kapan baekhyun menjadi miliknya. Merinding dengan pemikiran anehnya tersebut, chanyeol terus berjalan kedepan. Chanyeol tahu baekyun yang tadinya tak sadar akan keradaanya menjadi sadar saat chanyeol semakin mendekat ke asrama putra- yang dimana dekat pintu tersebut baekhyun dan panda nampak asik bercanda.

"Hei yoda kau baru kembali?" sapa baekyun ceria.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya "Ya yang seperti kau lihat sendiri smurf. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"sebenarnya aku malas mengenalkanmu tapi karena kalian sudah saling bertemu sekalian sajalah. Chanyeol ini kerabatku dari cina huangzhi tao, tao kenalkan ini teman sekelasku park chanyeol"

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum ramah kepada tao, dalam hatinya ia merasa lega saat mendengar tau itu kerebat bukan kekasih byun baekhyun. Chanyeol menghayal terlalu dramatis. "annyeong, kau bisa memanggilku chanyeol". Ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"tao" jawab pemuda panda itu (menurut chanyeol tepat sekali di sebut panda, karena selain fisiknya mirip pemuda itu bahkan bertanah kelahiran sama dengan dengan hewan pemakan bambu itu) singkat. Tao nampak mencondongkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menyambut hal tersebut dengan berfikiran tao berkenalan ala _hiphop style_ yang berakhir dengan saling mempertemukan bahu itu. Namun tidak hanya itu, tao mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga chanyeol dan berbisik. "kau sepertinya tidak berhubungan baik dengan bai xian ge. Jika kau berakhir melukai hatinya, aku tidak akan segan mematahkan tulangmu walau akan dikeluarkan sekolah."

Pendek. Tajam. Mengerikan. Omongan tao yang seperti silet menyapa gendang pendengaran chanyeol, dihantarkan menuju otaknya, dan selanjutnya merangsang saraf pemikiran bekerja untuk menciptakan respon apa yang tepat untuk mentindaklanjuti ucapan tao. Chanyeol yang kepalanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi banyak hal yang ingin diutarakan dengan bodohnya berakhir dengan mengeluarkan dua kata sederhana seperti "eh?"

TBC

Another A/N: jawaban review juseyo~

cahayaanjanie: official couple in the house yoo~ semoga suka^^ gomawo

Hany Kwan : hmmm,,, iya ya, ini dah balik ke kyungiee. Thanks chingu.

Jongindo | ViviPExotic46 | DahsyatNyaff : it`s update guys. Sorry for late. And thankyou XD

**THANKS FOR REVIEW, RNR NE! GOMAWO~**

**Oktober 2014**


End file.
